Episode One and Two
The Beast Forever is the first episode of Season One of Emerald City. Prison of the Abject is the second episode. They were broadcast back to back. Synopsisfrom NBC While searching for her mother, Dorothy Gale is swept up into the eye of a tornado and transported to a mystical world where an all-powerful ruler governs over one kingdom, has outlawed magic and faces not only the wrath of a growing cauldron of witches but a looming disaster brought on by a mythical force. While on her path to find her way home, Dorothy comes upon a wounded soldier with amnesia and a young man attempting to free his best friend from a mysterious woman. Meanwhile in Emerald City, Glinda and West come together to say farewell to their fallen sister . Elsewhere, the Wizard sends Eammon on a mission to discover what fell from the sky and disturbed the Land of Oz. Summary On a stormy night, a battered woman runs across a corn field in Kansas. She's carrying a baby with a distinguished mark on its hand. The woman finds a farm house and knocks on the door, crying for help. The door opens. Twenty Years Later The child grows up to be Dorothy, a nurse working in a local hospital. She lives with her adoptive parents on the same farm in a town called Lucas. She has just received a letter from Karen Chapman , a woman who claims to be her birth mother. Dorothy drives to the woman's trailer, but is not ready to meet with her in person. On the night of her birthday, Dorothy decides to meet with her mother. But when she arrives at her trailer, the stormy weather hits. Dorothy finds weather monitoring equipment and traces of blood in the trailer. She also finds a body of an unidentified man. Karen is seriously wounded and hiding in the tornado shelter. When Dorothy want to call for help, the police arrives. The policeman draws gun at Dorothy but is swept away by a tornado just before Dorothy manages to hide in his car, along with a K9 dog. The tornado takes the car as well and transports both Dorothy and the dog to a winter forest. There, they run over a mysterious woman in red and subsequently hit a tree. Dorothy tries to help the woman, but it seems to late. She takes supplies from the trunk of the police car (a handgun and first-aid kit) and walks into the woods together with the dog. Soon, she comes across children in furs that lead her to their village. There, she sees a group of men with painted faces, dancing around the woman in red's body, holding spears. She cannot understand their language until a man named Ojo arrives and communicates with her. When Dorothy admits she has accidentally killed the woman, she is declared a witch and taken to be tortured. She learns the woman was a witch of the East and had two sisters: North and West. She also learns about the Wizard. Meanwhile, in the capital of Oz, the Emerald City, the Wizard is informed that something has happened in the East. He watches footage recorded by one of his monkey drones and sees the police car in the tornado that carried Dorothy to Oz. This is considered to be the first sign of the coming of Beast Forever. The Wizard dispatches Eammon to get rid of whatever traveled to Oz and consults with West on the possible use of magic. West denies, but rats out one of the Wizard's handmaidens as being pregnant. As the women suppose to be 'chaste', the handmaiden is taken off the Wizard's Council by Glinda, the witch of the North responsible for schooling the handmaidens. In the village, a vote is being held. The tribesmen vote to have Dorothy exiled of the lands and Ojo accompanies her to the border. He names the K9 German Sheppard 'Toto', a 'dog' in their language. He also takes Dorothy via a shorter route that leads through the Prison of the Abject, where his wife is being kept. He informs Dorothy that her killing the witch could mean no soul is ever leaving the magical prison. Finally, Ojo leaves Dorothy at the brick road, covered in poppy pollen. He points her towards the Emerald City and admits that he voted to have her killed. Later, as Dorothy is walking along the road breathing in poppy pollen, she comes across a scene of a massacre - charred bodies and broken wagon - and a man on a cross. Then man is still alive and asks Dorothy to help him. She manages to free him and provisionally patch his wounds, but he cannot remember anything about himself and the surroundings. Dorothy gives the man the sword and clothes found by the cross and agrees to take him along. Eammon and his soldiers arrive at the village and learns about Dorothy. When he's taken to see the body of the witch, East is gone. Dorothy and the man without memory start to bond. After some prompting, she names him 'Lucas' after her hometown. He accepts. As the sun sets and the small group is sleeping, the witch of the East arrives to take her vengeance on a woman who 'killed' her. She puts both Dorothy and Lucas in a mind version of the Prison of the Abject, taunting Dorothy. Curious and unaware, East takes the handgun from Dorothy's backpack. Dorothy tries to warn her, but the witch ignores her and continues to deliver the punishment. Desperate, Dorothy coerces the witch to point the gun at her head and pull the trigger, killing her instantly. Freed from the East's power, Dorothy and Lucas gather their things. Dorothy lingers over East's body - and suddenly the golden gauntlets studded with rubies disappear from the witch's hands and appear on Dorothy's. Both West and North feel their sister's death. In the Emerald City, the Wizard addresses the people and assures them of his protection. Eammon deducts Ojo lied to him and leads his soldiers through the Prison of the Abject, earning their scorn and distrust. Glinda arrives in the Emerald City with a cohort of her girls and the body of East. She wants to bury her sister in the Sacred Temple, which was sealed by the Wizard. She also asks West to perform rites at the funeral and comments on the younger witch's poor state. Dorothy and Lucas continue their walk along the brick road. They flirt a little, with Dorothy trying out the game of 'knock-knock' to no effect. Unfortunately, Lucas' condition deteriorates. Dorothy guesses he needs antibiotics to get better. Soon, they are guided to the house of an apothecary, and seek help there. The apothecary is an older woman named Mombi, who lives with her 'son', Tip. Tip needs to take special medicine every day and cannot leave his room. He wants to run away together with his friend, Jack. Mombi is a witch, and the one that specializes in potions. Dorothy arrives, dragging Lucas and asking for help. Mombi is reluctant to offer one until she notices the pommel of Lucas' sword. Inside, she reveals the sword is typical for the Wizard's guards and that he might have been responsible of the massacre in the burned village. Dorothy's herbal medicine helps Lucas, but Mombi secretly poisons him. Dorothy finds out there's a boy being kept in the house against his will. In the meantime, Eammon and his soldiers stop for a night. The soldiers conspire to kill him and make it look like the lions did it. Instead Eammon kills the one soldier who went after him and chops him to pieces. The Wizard unseals the Temple and the Cardinal Witches go inside to prepare. The Wizard enters and announces that he has opened the funeral ceremony to the public so that everyone could see how it looks. West is shocked and visibly taken aback. The ritual takes place and West performs well if chaotically. She gathers East's spells in herself, which causes violent outburst that shatters windows in the temple and scares people away. Dorothy figures out Lucas has been poisoned and saves him with her medical knowledge. Furious, she takes his sword and goes off to find Mombi. She locks the witch in her bedroom using the sword as a blockade. Dorothy frees Tip from his room and the boy runs away with Jack, not taking his medicine. Mombi frees herself from he bedroom and attacks Dorothy, screaming she was just protecting the boy. As she's about to kill Dorothy, she's run through with a sword by Lucas who then proceeds to bash Mombi's head with a vase even as scared Dorothy begs him to stop. Afterwards, Dorothy's trust in the man is broken. Jack and Tip camp in the forest and Tip wonders if the medicine he was taking was not saving his life. In the morning, Jack wakes up to see Tip is nowhere around. He notices a female figure in Tip's coat and chases after her only to find his friend is now a young woman. Clips from the Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Series